Simply Just Points of View
by nii-chan'12
Summary: This is the fully edited version of Our Points of View so that means it's complete so...please enjoy the story !


Our Points of View - Rukia's Story

I was never interested in guys before but now,I will only live to love one person in this 's arrogant and such an egoist he's more of a delinquent than what you expect but he has his reasons,you know.

He gets stronger every single day to protect everybody but his inner self gets the best of 's got to have temper control because he suddenly beats people up in his bad phase.

He also has that frown of his plastered on his insults my drawings and has a bad habit of eating too much doesn't like the rain because he's reminded of his mother too much.

He always forgets that I sleep in his closet and he always calls me a ,and lastly,all I can say is that he's got still , there are many things I like about him...

A special someone who will always be with me even if he will leave,a guy who'd never give up on anybody he loves so much.A stubborn,idiotic,perverted and annoying guy and a certain idiot delinquent who saved everybody.

A person who saved me from danger's way a million does bug me a lot, but I do owe has that smile he shows to only a few people and he gets me stuff that my brother would never get me in years,but he's still the same to everybody else.

Except for me that 's my hero and my villain,my second existence and other love and like interest,knight in shining armor,my second brother and home.

My light and my darkness,he will always and forever be,**my Kurosaki Ichigo...**

**So whaddaya think?Rate and comment,its always welcome.I'll post the other half in a bit,ciao!**

Our Points of View – Ichigo's Story

People these days are weird,annoying and there's a certain someone I've eyed on ever 's very violent,obsessive and ,she is a bit off in the sense that her drawings are hideous,no offense.

She barely asks about other things because she respects everyone's privacy.A very annoying girl who loves Chappy the rabbit.I taught her things,DECENT 't get the wrong idea about this, 's a bit misunderstood but she has friends.

She barely gets the chance to go places or do whatever just because of her overprotective brother,in short,she's a noble midget, there's a good side to her of tends to stay when I'm still not recovering from battle wounds and she is a nice cook,besides Yuzu and mom that is.

She also has that habit of too much sweets,ESPECIALLY 's a little lacking in the chest area,no green thoughts perverted in all I could say she's my third little I always feel she's more than that.

She never leaves my side because I know about her little accident years ago.I also know she saved my life by her powers.I could say she was my other part,and that she's a pretty feisty little there's more than that little sibling thing.

She seems to understand me a lot,almost knowing me all my changed it and lived it with me,and I could never ask for more.

She's the ray of light that saved me,I love her nonetheless and I don't care if her brother disapproves us being 's the best,she's always 's **my Kuchiki Rukia.**

**So I finished both their parts and I'm thinking of adding a side story to do you guys think?Just put comments and I accept you want my story out too bad for you 'cause I'm continuing this.R and R please!**

**This is what REALLY happened:**Ichigo and Rukia were fighting and then he suddenly stepped on Chappy and ripped his head 's why they stole each other's stuff,in short,their reading each other's journals and neither of them know...silly ARE perfect for each other.

THE PRESENT:It was 8:00 in the evening and Rukia was still disappointed about poor Chappy being decapitated by Ichigo days read every word of his' diary and was about to put it back when he came along with her diary in tow."I should've known you took it!",they said in unsion."It was your fault you idiot!Now Chappy's broken and I can never fix him that easily again.",Rukia burst out in first Ichigo tried to ignore the fact that she was after awhile he realized that everyone had something precious,even Rukia did.

After the silence,Ichigo handed her something she never expected:it was was alright and had a purple ribbon tied around his managed to get out a sentence in her state."Ichigo I-"."It was an accident, took me time to fix it and I had a hard time getting Yuzu to give up a piece of that ribbon.I hope this makes up for everything.",he explained."Of course...it does.",Rukia stammered."Well,I still owe you something midget.",Ichigo planted a kiss on Rukia's lips. She let out a slight whimper as he deepened the kiss a little after what seemed like a lifetime,their lips parted."What was that for?",Rukia asked."You never really knew didn't you?That's my debt to you.",Ichigo pushed Rukia down on his bed and planted another kiss on her forehead.

"Do you really think I'm that short?",she asked again."No,not really.",he joked."Is my hair really that weird?",he added."Not at suits you perfectly.",she answered."I love you Rukia.",he whispered in her ear."I love you too,Ichigo",she replied,looking up at him while feeling his bare chest along her both of them fell asleep in each other's arms felt good,because everyone deserves to know their points of view.

**There!I'm all done finally!I hope you guys enjoyed this because if you didn't who cares?I'd love to hear more from you guys since this is my first attempt for a and God bless!**


End file.
